Depression
by Soniclover23
Summary: "One thing is for sure that depression can be unexpected or expected." When Amy reaches a depression phase, she's all alone and doesn't know what to do. Her friends have tried to help her but nothing worked. She's hoping Sonic could help her but he's not here. Little did she know that Sonic was already at her front door. She learns a valuable lesson from the blue blur. (Please Read


**Omg I haven't done a one-shot in a loooong time. It was my first one-shot that got me started on fanfiction and I can't believe I stopped. I'm sorry guysssss. Oh, I wrote this one-shot listening to His World (Sad Version by Thomas Awesome fusion…) Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that depression is a big deal and there's many ways depression can end up but I'm not saying that only specific feeling can end depression but this is only about Amy and what she's going through. Not everyone is in Amy's shoes okay? I got a review from an anonymous user and clearly they didn't understand the point of the story. They focused on that 'Love' was like some cure of depression and that's not always true. But there's no love in this story so I don't know what that user was thinking. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 _Amy's P.O.V_

It's my first time I've been in this state. I never thought I would ever been in this terrible state. I'm well known for being cheery and upbeat but lately I haven't been myself. I knew what the word was in the state I was in but I didn't want to believe it. I don't know how it happened…I didn't lose a friend or anything. One morning I just woke up and bam…I felt sad and well…depressed. I think I know why I'm depressed and it might be because Sonic is away for a while for this battle training he signed up for and it was going to be for about 3 weeks. But it can't be because he's been away longer than 3 weeks before and I was doing perfectly fine. I was eager for his return and always stayed positive. Maybe it's one of those unexpected days where something just happens and you don't know why.

My friends tried to cheer me up but everyone failed. I kind of realized that sometimes when you're depressed, you need one specific person that might be able to cheer you up and for me, that might be Sonic. Problem is…he's away and it's only been a week. I don't want to call him because I don't want to be a bother. I'm 16 now…I should be mature and give him his space. Although I really need him here with me.

Wondering what I'm doing right now? I'm in my room with the door locked, curtains closed, and under my bed covers. I have tissues all over my bedroom and I haven't really been outside or taken a shower in a while. I guess my friends gave up on me which I can't blame them. No matter what they did, it wouldn't cheer me up. Is it okay to listen to sad music when I'm sad? It seems weird but somehow I let out more tears and it makes me feel a bit better. I'm going to go now and try to take a nap. That somehow makes me feel better…

 _3_ _rd_ _P.O.V_

Amy woke up from her nap and looked at her clock. It was already 10:30 pm. She groaned and got up walking towards her window. She opened the curtains a bit and gazed at the full moon surrounded by tiny bright stars glistening with joy. She sat on the floor and admired the beauty of the moon.

"Sonic…where are you? I-I need you…I believe you might be able to cheer me up but I don't think I can wait 2 more weeks in this state. It's awful. I look like a mess and I feel weak." Amy whispered, wiping a tear from her eye.

She wasn't tired anymore so she decided to spend all night gazing at the moon and do nothing but wonder about the mysteries of the moon. It was the next day and Amy never left her spot. She was still sitting by her window, gazing at clouds that slowly moved. She sighed and scratched her head.

"What am I going to do today?" Amy asked herself. She looked around her room and decided to pick up her used tissues at least. As she began cleaning up, she heard her door knock. She ignored the knock and kept cleaning until the knocking kept going.

"Ugh…I'm coming!" Her voice was raspy and dry. It was clear her voice wasn't loud enough because the door knock kept getting a bit louder and faster. She walked downstairs and unlocked her door. She opened the door and her eyes couldn't believe who it was.

"Hey Ames." A cheerful voice greeted.

 _Sonic's P.O.V_

I was at the training camp that I signed up for when I got a call from pretty much the whole gang and I was informed that Amy was in this depression state. I knew this was weird because Amy is never the sad type. Growing up with her, she was always the cheerful and bubbly hedgehog I've grown to admire. To hear the word 'depression' was a surprise. Of course my instinct was telling me to go cheer Amy up because I value friendship and I promised myself I would always help and support my friends. Sure, the camp was fun but to be honest…it's not hard as the paper said it was going to be. The camp revolved a lot of running and if I would have known that, I wouldn't sign up for it. I stayed for a week because it was part of this contract that came along with the camp. Now that the week was over, I could leave whenever I want. Without a second thought, I dashed away from the camp and in less than 2 seconds, I was back at Station Square.

I love my speed…hold on. No time to think about my speed…I need to see Amy. I dashed to her house and stopped right in front of her door. Just by looking around her front yard, it was clear she hasn't been outside in a while because all her plants and grass were all dying or as if they felt Amy's condition. I knocked on her door but I didn't get a reply. I knocked again and still nothing. Finally I heard the door knob unlocking and as soon as the door opened, I greeted her with the biggest smile I could.

"Hey Ames." I greeted, expecting a hug from her. Instead, she just looked at me with a surprised expression. Guess she didn't expect me to come back this soon. After a few seconds of silence, she weakly smiled and whispered a hello. She looked really bad. Her eyes didn't have the same jade sparkle that she always had. Her eyes were dull and you can feel the pain in her eyes. She had small bags under her eyes which made me assume she didn't sleep much. Her body condition was also in bad shape.

I knew I had to get the old Amy back. So, I walked in and closed the door behind me.

 _Amy's P.O.V_

I was so shocked when I saw the hedgehog I was longing for. As soon as he greeted me, I replied but it was an awful reply. Later I noticed he was looking at me from head to toe and which made me feel a bit uncomfortable because I knew I looked awful. Then he walked in and closed the door. I wonder what he's going to do. All I know is that I won't let him near me because I know I have a faint odor coming from my body.

 _Third Person P.O.V_

Sonic sat down on Amy's couch and placed a finger on his lip, thinking of what to do. He soon snapped his finger and smiled.

"Amy? Do you mind getting yourself ready? We have a busy day ahead of us."

Amy tilted her head a bit. "Want me to wear something specific?" She asked.

"Something sporty. Please?" Amy nodded and walked upstairs.

Amy walked to her bathroom and decided to take a nice needed shower before going out with Sonic. She hopped into the shower and washed her hair along with her body with a soapy sponge. She had to admit, the nice warm shower felt good as every drop landed on her fur. After 5 minutes, she was done and grabbed a towel to wrap her body with. She walked into her room and locked her door.

She opened her closet and took out a pair of black spandex with a light blue muscle tee that had a cloud on the front. She grabbed a sports bra and started dressing. After she was set, she took out a pair of black running shoes with white long socks.

"Just need to tie my hair and I'm set." She whispered, not trying to harm her throat. Once she was ready, she walked downstairs and greeted Sonic again. He stood up and smiled.

"You look great! Do you feel somewhat better?" Sonic asked.

"I do…" She replied, holding her throat a bit.

"Oh…your throat hurts huh?" Amy nodded.

"I'm sorry. Just try not to speak if it hurts. Now, let's go. We need to bring back the old Amy." He smiled, taking her hand. Amy's heart began beating and her body grew stiff. His touch was somehow a medicine to her. She felt the care and support within his touch. She always liked him. Everyone knew that. Including Sonic knew that as well but it seemed like he didn't mind because after she turned 14, he became more close to her after she began maturing and stopped fawning over him. Of course her inner fan girl was still inside of her but it was somehow locked away and kept safe.

"Amy you okay? You kind of zoned out." Sonic chuckled.

She nervously nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks. As the two started walking, Amy wondered what Sonic had in mind. She was about to ask when she noticed that they had arrived to his house and she was told to wait for a second. A second later Sonic came back with a bag that seemed full of unknown stuff.

She wanted to open her mouth and speak but Sonic raised a finger in front of her and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'll explain. I've noticed that your body condition is not good so I want to help with that first. Ames…I don't know what happened while I was gone and why you got in the depressed state but you should've never stopped being active. So, we're going to start off with simple exercises. Now, we'll start simple. 10 jumping jacks."

Amy sighed and slowly nodded. She began doing her jumping jacks and she started groaning in pain. She stopped and bended down taking deep breaths. Sonic walked up to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Are you okay? I know it might be a bit tough but you're starting to build up your muscles again. Take your time."

Amy straightened her body and continued where she left off. It took her 2 minutes before she finally reached 10. Next, she was told to do 15 squats which she did. It hurt a bit but she kept going no matter how much it pained her. Soon she did burpees, crunches, and lunges.

"Good job Amy! You did pretty well. We'll take a 20 minute break and then we'll get into running." He congratulated, looking down at Amy who was lying down on the floor, facing the sky.

She didn't respond as she had her eyes close. Her body was in pain and she felt a bit sore already but she knew she needed this. All of a sudden a question came to mind. She sat up and held her throat.

"S-Sonic..? Why…did you leave c-camp?" She asked, coughing.

Sonic sat down next to her and looked up at the clouds. "Amy…don't you know me? You should obviously know the answer to that question. But, I'll explain it. You've known me since we were kids. Throughout all those years, did I ever fail to any of our friends?" Sonic asked, looking at Amy.

She shook her head in reply.

"Exactly. Why? Well, because somehow helping people and my friends come natural to me. I know I'm not the only one with that sort of feeling but to me it's different. I was born to help people and my friends. I care about my friends so much that you have no idea what I would do if you guys aren't here with me. I may act cocky and seem like I really don't you need you guys but I really do. This may sound funny but sometimes I get a bit scared when we battle because we never know what will happen in the end and I always try my best to ensure that nobody is hurt. I know everyone is capable of protecting themselves but if someone does ever get hurt…I don't want to blame myself for not being there in time to help them. I don't want to be responsible for someone's…death." Sonic explained, sighing.

Amy looked at Sonic with sympathy. Maybe a hero has their own worries as well and can't always have a brave face on. Everyone is scared of something whether they know it or not. She was deep in thought until she heard Sonic speak again.

"When I got calls from the gang about your condition, I knew you needed me to be there for you. I could care less about the camp that I signed up for. You along with the rest of the gang are my main priority. Heck, even I care for Shadow and Knuckles even though they would never admit that. Plus, you're one of my close friends and no way was I going to let you wait for me. You would do the same for me. When I heard you were depressed, I was shock because that wasn't the Amy I knew. The Amy I know was bubbly, bright, funny, sweet, caring, and brave." He ended when he heard Amy sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what happened. I don't know why I got depressed all of a sudden. It just happened. I-It's not like I wanted to be depressed…" Amy weakly replied. Sonic scooted a bit closer to Amy and placed an arm around her shoulder. He gently pulled her next to him and laid his head on top of hers.

Amy felt her cheeks getting warm. She didn't have time to comprehend what was going on. She always wanted to spend some alone time with Sonic and for him to be this close to her. But why does he do all of this now? An idea came to mind and it didn't make her feel good. Instead, it angered her. She pushed Sonic away and got up.

"W-Why are you being so a-a-affectionate towards me…all of a sudden. Is it because you feel pity towards me? You were never this nice to me before…now that I get depressed you start acting like this." Amy spat, her voice and throat burning in pain. Sonic got up and took a step back.

"No Ames. It's not like that. I would never treat you this nice because of your state. I'm just like that. Was it that bad that I leaned a bit on you?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

Amy looked down and shook her head.

"You've never done that to me before…you could be playing with me."

Sonic gasped a bit before frowning. "Did you not understand what I told you a while ago? About how I care for my friends? Did you not get that? It's like you don't know me at all…" Sonic muttered, sounding hurt. She looked at Sonic and face palmed.

"Wait…you're right…I-I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry…Amy whispered, walking up to him to give him a hug. Sonic stood frozen until he lifted his arms to slowly hug her back. He embraced her with compassion.

"Sonic…why do you think I've gotten depressed? Have you ever been depressed?" Amy asked.

Sonic let go and looked at Amy right in the eye. They were still dull. No hints of a sparkle that he loved to see every time she laughed or smiled.

"I don't know…was it because I was gone and you missed me?" Sonic suggested.

She shook her head, slowly. "That's what I thought but it couldn't be…you've been gone before way longer than 3 weeks and sure I was a bit upset but I was eager for your return." Amy replied, truthfully.

"Oh. To be honest…I don't think I was ever depressed. I've heard it's a regular teen phase that all people go through at least once. Even the happiest people can get into depression sometimes. But for me…I guess not. My life has been going really great. I have my friends, my speed, chili dogs, the nature and you. I haven't lost any of these amazing things. That's why I'm always happy."

Amy smiled a bit. All of a sudden she snapped her fingers. "I guess I was right earlier…"

"Huh?"

"I was asking myself earlier why I was like this and an idea was that because you were gone and I really missed you. Maybe I wasn't depressed when you left all those other times but this time I was. I guess the more I'm getting older, the more my feelings grow for you. Last time you left for a long time was when I was 12. I was upset but I was still young and didn't worry much. Now that I'm 16…I understand more and I have all these mixed feelings all at once…" Amy stated, gazing at Sonic.

Sonic was amazed at what she had just said. She missed him. Her feelings for him was still there?

"You still have feelings for me…?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded.

"I thought you stopped liking me…"

"What…? W-Why?" Amy asked, shocked.

"Well, you stopped chasing me and well, fawn over me. It was kind of fun even though it looked like I was annoyed but I really wasn't. After you stopped when you turned 14, I assumed you stopped liking me…"

"Wait…why do you care t-that I like you…?" Amy asked.

"Well, because to be honest," Sonic nervously spoke. "I started developing feelings for you…it's been a while to be honest. And well, we had fun back then…"

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart was beating, her stomach had millions of butterflies flying like crazy, her face was warm, and she felt her spirits rising.

"Sonic! Let's keep going with our exercises!" She took his hand, and ran towards the equipment.

"Woah! Okay!" He chuckled.

"Let's do the running exercises."

"Okay. I've decided that you're going to have to chase me. I'll go slowly for you. Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded in reply.

Before she knew it, he had taken off and she began running. Her legs were still a bit weak but she wasn't going to give up. She kept going and was just a few feet away from him. Sonic turned back and chuckled. He had an idea and turned left with Amy right behind him. He was running towards a small hill that was full of flowers. Then, he did the unexpected. He dropped to the ground and rolled down the hill. Amy didn't realize what was going on before she fell and found herself rolling down the hill, landing next to Sonic. She was laughing while looking at him. He chuckled as well and it went on for 4 minutes.

Sonic got up and looked down at her. "You look so much better when you're laughing and smiling. You look more alive. How do you feel?"

"I feel better. Thank you Sonic. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. I'm lucky I'm that person." She smiled, getting up and hugging him.

 _2 days later_

 _Amy's P.O.V_

It's been 2 days since I had an awesome day with Sonic. I feel back to myself thanks to him. Who knew the blue blur knew how to deal with depression when he himself has never gone through it before. Also, he admitted he liked me. That's good enough for me. Haha it's true. I'm getting ready to go meet up with the gang. I've learned a lot 2 days ago. One thing is for sure that depression can be unexpected or expected. A lot of people have reasons for going through depression. Whether it's missing someone, having a really super bad day, or anything. You can't deal depression by yourself. I made the mistake of doing that and it didn't help. What's weird about depression is that not just anyone can help you. Sometimes, you're hoping for one specific person to help you and it would be awful if they weren't available or just simply not here. I was thankful for all my friends to try to cheer me up but it was clear that I was hoping for Sonic to help me.

Depression is normal for teens. One thing that you should always know is that you're **NEVER** alone. You always have friends and family who are always going to support you and will try to cheer you up in the craziest ways. It's better to laugh and smile than to cry and frown. Time is so short that we need to make sure we make every second count. We only live once and life is an adventure. Many undiscovered mysteries hide all over around world. Wouldn't it be awesome if you were able to discover something that was never discovered before? Sonic is living his life through adventure and risks. I myself realized that Sonic is my life and when he was gone, my life was gone.

Anyway…just smile and live life okay? You're going to regret it when you look back and say "I should have done that when I could." Now, I have to go! My friends are waiting for me. Bye!

 **A/N: How was that? I really loved it. I came up with this idea because I myself can relate to Amy. When I was 11, I started feeling depressed and didn't know what to do. I wondered why I was like this and it turned out that I didn't want to be in this world anymore. I wanted to go somewhere magical and live with Sonic and his friends. I had to find out the hard way that it was never going to happen but you know what? I'm 14 and I still believe it will happen someday. Right now, I have my imagination which is my strongest super power. To this day I still get those short depressing moments but it's nothing big. Just me missing my friends and wishing everything could go back the way it used to be. I learned that life goes on and that I shouldn't hold onto the past. I know I will always my friends and my Volleyball friends and my family to cheer me up.**

 **Oh, I wrote this one-shot listening to His World (Sad Version by Thomas Awesome fusion…)**

 **Please review for it would mean a lot to me! Bye!**


End file.
